Impossible
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Troy Bolton, in love with Gabriella Montez the outcast? Impossible, but it's true. And now, he's gonna show her he loves her, and prove it too. Troyella. smut.


Impossible

"There she is."

"Who?"

"Gabriella Montez."

Chad's eye's widened. "Troy. Gabriella Montez can not be the girl that you're in love with."

Troy watched her avoid a wall while walking and reading a book. He smiled at the sight of her before asking, "Why the hell not?"

"No one talks to her, her only friend is that gay guy Jacob, Jacob's only friend is her, and you're supposed to hate her." Chad said as he watched Gabriella avoid a person that she was about to bump into.

"I know. But I love her." Troy said, completely comfortable with telling Chad anything.

"Dude, are you crazy. She's a freak, and you're supposed to HATE her." Chad said as he couldn't help but let his eyes slightly linger over her before turning to Troy.

Troy didn't take his eyes off of her as she sat down at a bench and continued reading. "But there's something about her. She's just so…so…I can't describe it, but it's amazing."

"May I ask how you came to love her?"

Troy sighed. "She was my partner in an English project. She's so cool. She knows everything about World War Two and the Vietnam War, but she hates the military. She traveled with a group of people all summer and went to protests and concerts….Anyways. We didn't know that we had to act out our story after we made it. So we put a little comedy romance along with the suspense and mystery. We had to kiss once, and it was the most…amazing, incredible kiss I've ever had. And there wasn't even any tongue."

"Did you fuck her already?"

Troy rolled his eyes before saying, "No…not yet…It's different with her though. Every time she looks at me I want to fuck her until she can't walk. But I have complete control over her at the same time."

"Wow. You do love her… She is really hot. But she's too smart and too much of a tomboy for me." Chad said with a nod.

Troy still didn't take his eyes off of her while saying, "She's so mysterious, and beautiful…I'll see you later."

Chad watched as Troy walked over to Gabriella, he shook his head before going to the gym. Troy stood in front of Gabriella as she flipped a page in her book. But she stopped mid-page when she saw a shadow over her. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. She closed her book and stood up.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Troy slowly walked forward towards her. Like a predator hunting its prey. He grabbed Gabriella's hand before quickly running to his dorm, her right behind him. Not wanting to let go, but knowing that she should. He quickly pulled her inside, shut the door and slammed her up against it.

He heard her moan softly, and quietly, but he still heard it. He closed his eyes at the sound and suppressed a groan at the feel of her being so close. She smelled like grapes and roses, a mixture that made Troy want to taste her so badly.

"You've been avoiding me ever since our kiss." He whispered huskily into her ear as he pinned her hands above her head.

"That never happened." Gabriella said back, with as much strength as she could, which wasn't a lot. She has been trying to convince herself that she didn't feel anything during their kiss. She's even been denying that it ever happened.

Troy pressed his lower body against her and she could feel his desire. Troy got hard just being close to her, thinking of her, looking at her. "Yes it did." He said harshly as she suppressed a moan.

"No it didn't." She said with her eyes shut tight as she tried to push him off.

Troy pushed her harder against the door and latched his mouth on her neck. Gabriella froze as the feeling of his hot mouth, sucking, biting, and nibbling on her neck made her want to moan loudly. "Lying is a bad habit Gabriella." He said harshly between the kisses ravaging her neck.

Gabriella couldn't help the moan that left her lips after he said her name. His hands finally let go of hers and went to her hips, holding her in a death grip. Her hands tangled in his hair before she came to her senses and pushed him off of her with all her strength. "Get away from me you jerk." She said as she breathed heavily.

He looked at her so intensely that she whimpered. "You want me." He said with utter confidence as he stepped closer to her.

"And you hate me. Remember?" She said as she backed up against the wall as much as she could.

"I want you so badly." Troy confessed as he looked into her eyes.

Gabriella paused for a second, looking at his lips before looking back into his eyes. "I bet you say that to all the girls." She said, trying to sound strong.

He moved his lips close to her and said with utter sincerity, "No. I don't."

"Well I don't want you." Gabriella said after a few moments of silence and staring.

His lips were centimeters apart as he whispered teasingly, "You're lying again."

"What are you going to do? Punish me?" Gabriella said sarcastically.

He moved his lips to her ear and took her earlobe in his mouth before whispering, "Maybe."

Gabriella's eyes widened. She stifled another moan as his tongue traced the bottom of her ear. Gabriella's ears are very sensitive.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked with as much strength that she had.

He grazed her earlobe with his teeth, lightly, and teasingly before whispering, "You drive me crazy…No other girl has ever made me feel this way."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked with her eyes closed again as she tried to suppressed more and more moans that were begging to be released from her lips.

He growled and pushed his rock hard dick against her. She gasped and let out a loud moan. All of her defenses were down now, and she was completely putty in his hands. He shuddered at the sound of her moan. He buried his face in her neck and said, "Tell me the truth." When she said nothing, he bit her neck softly.

"I love you. I want you to be my first." She blurted out, unexpectedly. Troy stopped and looked into her eyes. She looked scared, as if she just said something that would make him run for the hills. He didn't know that she was a virgin, but the thought of her wanting **him** to be her first excited him. He really was falling in love with Gabriella Montez. She closed her eyes like she was afraid before softly saying, "And I want you to kiss me."

Troy didn't smile, he didn't smirk, and he didn't grin. He had no expression on his face except desire as he stared at her. "Open you eyes." He ordered as she slowly obeyed. She saw no reaction on his face from her confession, but his eyes were filled with such a powerful raw passion, lust, and hunger, she gasped. "I think I love you." He whispered as his lips came closer and closer to her.

Gabriella's eyes opened wide at his confession. He might love her. Troy fucking Bolton fucking loves her. She never thought sex was a big deal, but the fact that's her first time will be with someone who loves her and who she loves back, that's right, it makes her feel happy. Oh, over the duration of their project, Gabriella fell in love with Troy, but didn't want to admit because she thought he could never love someone like her.

Anyways

Gabriella's eyes fluttered closed before she felt his lips on hers, gently at first, as he moved his lip against hers, enjoying the electrifying feeling shooting through his body. Gabriella felt like her blood was on fire. At that moment, when his lips touched hers, Gabriella felt a part of her come alive.

She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip before he plunged his tongue into her awaiting mouth. He groaned and she moaned at the feel of their tongues fighting. He took his hands off her hips and literally ripped her shirt off as their tongues battled furiously. His mouth detached from hers and she gave a loud whimper of protest. He moved his lips down her neck, sucking in various spots, leaving many, many, many marks. "You're mine." He growled as he left another of his marks on her, claiming her as him.

"I'm yours." She repeated in a daze as his lips went down farther.

He growled, again, when he realized that a bra was in his way. He quickly undid it and saw her nipples were already hard, from the cold air and arousal. He stared at her breasts hungrily, like a starving carnivore looking at a piece of steak. He admired her for a few moments, watching her breasts rise and fall with each breath. She whimpered softly under his gaze. He licked his lips and whispered, "So fucking beautiful."

She had perfect breasts, and they were real. They weren't tiny or too big, they were just the right size. So round and they could fit in his whole hand just perfectly. And, they weren't fake.

Gabriella moaned and arched her back when his tongue traced her nipples. He sucked at her breasts greedily, kneading the other one with his hand, roughly. Gabriella moaned louder, and louder, and louder. He stopped abruptly and brought his lips to her neck, sucking roughly while unzipping her jeans. He slid them down her legs easily before she whispered, "Please take off your shirt."

Troy almost moaned at her plea and brought his shirt over his head before throwing it on the ground carelessly. He stood in front of her as she admired his chest. She trailed her hands down his chest, admiring his muscles and broad shoulders as he groaned at her soft touch. Her hands went lower, to his mind blowing happy trail. She started to undo his belt and he growled at her slowness.

She continued to move at a slow pace; memorizing every muscle, every line, and wanting to tease him for everything he's done to her. She pulled down his pants and he quickly stepped out of them and pushes them to the side. He was left in boxers while she was left in her black lacy underwear. Gabriella doesn't wear thongs, she thinks there stupid.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Troy grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy as they continued to stare at each other. Troy brought them over to his bed and dropped her. She laid there while Troy stood in front of her as he stared down at her.

Her legs were so perfect, everything about her was perfect, and it was too hard to believe. In other words, she looked like she was drawn by an extremely talented horny guy. People only see her facial beauty, because of her clothes. She wears overly large shirts and jeans. But he was staring at her in all of her naked glory.

Gabriella couldn't believe this was happening either. The most popular guy in school was lusting crazily over her. And she's at the bottom of the chain. People consider her a freak because she doesn't care about being popular, hates make-up, and is really smart.

East High is a boarding school for rich kids only. Gabriella's adopted parents made her go there, mainly just to get rid of her, but also because they couldn't bare the thought of people thinking that they sent their child to public school because they're poor. My point is; Gabriella is different. She doesn't fit in at this school, and it's obvious.

Anyways

Troy leaned down until he was hovering over Gabriella. His intense need for her showed in his eyes, and when he looked at her she silently gasped. He stared into her eyes for a few moments before going to the end of the bed. He kissed the inside of her left thigh before biting and sucking to leave his mark. He did the same for the other thigh.

Gabriella's back was arched up and she was biting her lip, really hard. He stared at her legs for a few seconds. They looked so perfect, and her skin was so smooth. He couldn't help but caress the tan skin, and looked up at her face as she shivered.

Her back went back down to the mattress, and she looked at Troy. Their eyes connected as he pulled her panties down. She gasped as she felt one of his fingers touch her clit. Then, that same finger was inside her in less then a second. But then it was gone almost as soon as it came.

She was so fucking wet. Troy thought he might go mad. But he wanted to taste her, he needed to taste her. So, she gasped loudly when he gave the most sensitive part of her body a light kiss, then screamed as he started to lick and suck her pussy like crazy.

She felt a tingle in her stomach start as Troy kept licking her as if her juices were honey. Troy however was in heaven. He never really licked pussy a lot, but he felt like he couldn't stop tasting Gabriella. She tasted heavenly, like vanilla, and he just wanted more.

Gabriella felt her body on fire, but then felt that she wasn't prepared for the next set of shivers that ran through her. Troy latched on to her clit and nibbled it for a few moments before suckling it like crazy.

"Oh…Troy. Ohhh, god…Yes." She screamed and bucked her hips as her first orgasm ever crashed through her like a fright train.

Troy felt his member twitch at the sound of her screams. It sounded so erotic and beautiful, it was almost too much. Especially the way she said his name. He found that he loved his name coming from her lips.

He moved back up her body and hovered over her as he watched her come down from her high. She looked so amazingly beautiful, and he couldn't believe she was in his bed.

Gabriella opened her eyes to see Troy looking down at her face, she pulled him down for a hard kiss and he responded eagerly.

She felt her nervousness fly away as she flipped them around slowly and straddled Troy, his hands immediately going to her hips. She licked her lips and leaned down to give him a quick kiss, and before he could deepen it, she moved her kisses to his neck and gave him a few marks of her own.

Troy couldn't help the shiver that passed through him as Gabriella continued to trail her kisses south. But when he felt her hands start to tug at his boxers, he lifted his head to see her reaction.

Gabriella's eye's widened. He was huge, and I mean perfectly huge. She didn't know how that was going to fit in her. "Wow." She muttered almost silently.

But Troy heard her, and he felt a great sense of pride that his dick impressed her like that. He had heard other girls say the same thing, but he felt really great when Gabriella said it. "Like what you see." Troy said, almost impatiently. Gabriella heard the desperation in his voice and without a second thought; she grabbed his dick and started to stroke it slowly.

The groan that erupted from his throat surprised him, but then again, he was growling earlier.

Gabriella looked up at him and could see that he was physically restraining himself from throwing her down on the bed and fucking her like a caveman. She felt a small smirk grace her lips as she leaned forward and gave the tip of his cock a little kiss. Troy involuntarily bucked his hips. He was losing his mind. She was going so slow, it was killing him. If he felt like this now, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be inside her. The thought made him shiver.

Gabriella gave one long quick like up his shaft before taking him completely in her mouth. The salty taste of his pre-cum made her moan, which in turn, made him, Troy, moan even louder.

"Fuck." Troy said harshly as balled his fists at his sides.

She rolled her tongue around with him in her mouth as she started bobbing her head up and down. Jacob talks a lot about cocks, how he loves to suck cock, and that he loves it when the guy swallows his cum. She already liked him in her mouth, but she wondered what his cum what taste like.

Troy involuntarily began to rock his hips forward and backwards, softly. He felt himself on the edge, and knew that he was going to explode. All the girls he had been with didn't like swallowing cum, or even giving blowjobs, but he couldn't tell her to stop. She was just too good.

"Oh god…I'm gonna cum. Oh yes…oh god." Before Gabriella knew it, his hand was tangled in her hair, and he was exploding his cum into her mouth.

He was panting heavily, and his eyes were closed in complete ecstasy. He just had the best orgasm of his life…so far.

He opened his eyes and was about to apologize for shooting in her mouth, but when he saw her swallow with a tiny smile, he felt himself get hard again. She licked her lips, making sure she didn't miss any of his sweet tasting cum.

Troy is one of those guys that can get an erection a few seconds after having an orgasm. But lately he hasn't been able to do that. Actually, ever since the project with Gabriella, he hasn't been able to be with anyone. This was one of the reasons he knew he was in love with her. Plus, he was hard again, and ready to be with her.

She laid back and took a breath. This was it. She was going to lose for virginity. She was about to make love to Troy Bolton, the man that she hated a two weeks ago.

Troy leaned down so he was hovering over her, and settled himself between her legs. Gabriella brought her hand up caressed his cheek lovingly. Troy smiled lazily and asked something he's never asked a girl before, "You're sure? Because if you don't want to do this, I can wait….I love you, I can wait as long as you want-."

Gabriella cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. "Fuck me Troy." She whispered with a tiny smile.

"No." Gabriella's smile was replaced with a curious look. Troy grinned at her expression. "I'm gonna make love to you." Gabriella let out a little giggle and the sound made Troy's heart soar.

Then, everything went back to serious. Troy leaned his head down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, and brought one hand down and played with her clit for a few seconds, happy, and slightly, surprised that she was still dripping wet.

He took a breath before taking his dick, and positioning it at her entrance, which wasn't hard since it was practically begging to be in her. He took one last look at her and thrust in, breaking her bearer. At the same time he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pain on her face, also trying to control the huge urge to thrust into her hard and fast.

He couldn't believe how tight she was. It was amazing. He felt like he wasn't even in his body, he just felt completely numb by the tingle that went through him.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes and saw Gabriella's back arched, her mouth open, and a blissful look on her face. She wriggled her hips when she didn't feel Troy moving.

Troy groaned loudly, feeling her move against him. He didn't want to her hurt her, but his conscious was slipping away. His hands bunched up the sheet and he dropped his head to her shoulder.

Gabriella felt his head land on her shoulder and turned her head to whisper in his ear. "I'm okay Troy…Please move now. It feels so good."

He slowly and gently lifted his hips before slamming back into her. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and she screamed a moan. "Oh god…so tight." He murmured harshly into her neck as he nuzzled it with his nose, breathing in her scent of roses that made him go crazy.

As Troy started to lift his hips up so he was just barely out of her, and then slam back in, over and over, Gabriella turned her head and took Troy's earlobe in her mouth and tugged at it with her teeth for a moment before whispering, "Harder…faster…Please Troy, fuck me harder."

Troy growled at her plea and started thrusting harder and faster, hitting a special spot that made Gabriella run her black painted nails down his back. He knew that there'd be marks, but he loved it.

He really didn't want to hurt her, it was her first time. But he couldn't stop himself from lifting her legs up a bit and they immediately wrapped around him, allowing a deeper penetration, making Gabriella scream. "Oh god...oh yes."

"Oh yeah…you like that." Troy said in a harsh, husky voice that would make your toes curl.

Gabriella's eyes shot up, and looked like a seductress as she stared up at him. She pulled his head down for a hard kiss as her hands went to his hair. Their tongues fought as their bodies danced. Then Troy started moving his tongue in the same way his hips were moving, which made Gabriella a little hazy.

And then, Gabriella started to feel that tingly feeling again. Only it felt much stronger this time. "Troy…I- I'm gonna…"

"Come with me baby." He knew he was close, and he really wanted to cum with her.

The next moment was complete bliss. Gabriella felt a rush of tingle go through her, causing her to scream and almost black out. And Troy felt Gabriella's walls tighten from her climax, which in turn, brought about his own, which was the strongest orgasm he ever had.

After a few seconds, Troy collapsed on top of Gabriella, sweat covering both their bodies as they panted heavily. It looked like the scene from an expressive porn movie, or an erotic dream, the dim lighting, the rumbled sheets, the lazy satisfied smiles, of course their nude bodies.

When Troy could breathe normally, he realized the he might be crushing Gabriella, so he moved to the side of her and put his arms around her while pulling the sheet over them, and her body just fit so perfectly with his that he like the feel of her against him.

Gabriella draped her arm across his stomach as one of his hands started absently playing with the strands of her hair. "I thought you were a virgin?" Troy asked, remembering that Gabriella got used to the pain really quickly.

Troy felt her shrug her shoulders. "I'm used to pain. It wasn't that bad actually. I felt…full, like I was filled for the first time."

Troy smiled. "I love you."

Gabriella raised her head and said, "You know what…I love you too."

Troy tilted her head up a little further and placed a sweet loving kiss on her lips, which she smiled at before resting her head back on his chest. "You wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Well. I'm not into the whole dating thing. But, I'll be your girlfriend if whenever we go out, we don't call it a date. It'll just be a boyfriend and a girlfriend hanging out and doing something."

Troy grinned. "Deal."

A few seconds later, Gabriella raised a finger. "Oh, and after this experience, you better find time to fu- make love to me at least twice a day."

Troy's grin grew wider. "If you want me to." Gabriella just lightly giggled.

Gabriella and Troy started to feel themselves fall asleep, but before they could doze off, Chad fucking Danforth burst in the room, a glass in one hand. "Dude, I'll trade you girlfriends."

"CHAD!" Troy said pulling the sheet a bit higher to cover Gabriella's skin. He didn't like the idea of anybody else looking at any part of her, even her shoulder.

Chad shook his hair with the other hand while saying, "Seriously dude. You've bagged the best girlfriend. If I knew she liked rough sex everyday, I would have grabbed her months ago."

Troy heard Gabriella giggle, but then caught sight of the glass in Chad's hand. "Were you spying on us?"

Chad looked at the glass in his hand before dropping it and putting his hands behind his back. "No."

"Get out."

…

**Well there's another one shot. I added a little plot. I hope you like it, and please review, I really like to hear what people think.**


End file.
